


Пять вещей, которые никогда не приключались с Локли

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU, Five things that never happened to Lochley, Gap Filler, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять историй из жизни капитана Локли, которые, возможно, никогда не случались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сделка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five things which never happened to Elizabeth Lochley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703894) by [natoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth)



> Данные короткие истории написаны для проекта жж-сообщества Babylon 5 под названием "Five Things That Never Happened on Babylon 5". Персонажи, о которых надо написать 5 историй, выбирались методом тыка. Мне досталась Локли. Я посидела, подумала, и неожиданно для себя настрочила вот такие рассказы. Некоторые из этих событий вполне могли произойти, или даже произошли, но не были показаны в самом сериале. Остальное же - чистая альтернативка в жанре «а если…»  
> Должна признать, что к концу работы над этими историями я смогла понять Локли довольно глубоко. И если раньше она мне, как персонаж, не нравилась, теперь я воспринимаю ее вполне мирно.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Спасибо Q-N за поддержку во время написания этих рассказов!  
> Да и сама идея про 5 вещей, в сущности, гениальна.

Время действия: 2261-2262 гг.

 

Элизабет Локли только что вышла из душа, намереваясь полакомиться своими любимыми гамбургерами, когда вдруг зазвонил видеофон. Сначала она не хотела обращать внимания на его настойчивые трели.   
«Какого черта? Неужели меня не могут оставить в покое хотя бы на один день?» – подумала она с досадой. Бросила взгляд на аппетитно пахнущие горячие гамбургеры, а также на номер «Вселенной сегодня», который она пыталась прочитать уже неделю… Ей хотелось выключить видеофон, выключить вообще все средства связи с окружающим миром и просто посидеть в тишине и покое, наслаждаясь дешевым фаст-фудом, который ей запрещали есть в детстве строгие родители. Почитать что-нибудь, не связанное с ее службой. 

Видеофон не унимался.   
Локли тряхнула мокрыми волосами, все еще раздумывая над тем, стоит ли отвечать на звонок.   
Гамбургеры уже начали остывать.   
А в газете была очень интересная статья… кажется, опять про события на «Вавилоне 5».   
Локли, как и все остальные офицеры Вооруженных Сил Земного Альянса, в последнее время старалась следить за новостями с В5. Эта станция стала центром гигантского водоворота, грозившего захлестнуть большую часть известной галактики… И почему-то ее совсем не удивлял этот факт. Как только она узнала, кто командует станцией, все стало на свои места…  
Звонок видеофона прервал ее размышления.   
Локли тяжело вздохнула. Она знала, что не имеет права выключить этот чертов аппарат. Положение обязывает, как говаривали древние римляне.   
\- Локли слушает, - сказала она, повернувшись спиной к своему ужину и газете.   
Экран видеофона мигнул, и она с удивлением уставилась на лицо, появившееся перед ней.   
Локли совершенно не ожидала увидеть этого человека.   
\- Джон? – спросила она, не в силах поверить своим глазам.   
Мужчина на экране улыбнулся. Улыбка, правда, вышла чуть смущенной.   
\- Капитан Элизабет Локли, не так ли? – спросил он. Хотя слова прозвучали как формальность, в его голосе чувствовалась ирония.   
Локли тут же подобралась, мысленно отругав себя за рассеянность.   
\- Капитан Джон Шеридан, - сказала она, церемонно выпрямившись. – Чем обязана такой честью?  
Шеридан снова улыбнулся. На сей раз это была совсем другая улыбка. Искренняя веселая улыбка.   
Но она быстро померкла.   
\- На самом деле, я больше не капитан, - сказал он ровным голосом.   
\- Вот как? Простите, я в последнее время не слежу за новостями, - холодно ответила Локли, заметив, что опять возвращается к прежнему язвительному тону, хотя порвала с этим человеком очень давно… "Неужели эта рана никогда не заживет?! И почему он позвонил?!" – Вас повысили? Примите мои поздравления.   
Шеридан хмыкнул.   
\- Нет, вряд ли это можно назвать повышением, - сказал он медленно. Потом поднял на нее глаза: - Я ушел в отставку. После всего, что случилось… это было логично.   
\- Понятно… - Локли с трудом подавила желание сказать еще какую-нибудь гадость. На самом деле она была рада этому известию. Мысль о том, что такие люди, как Джон, после всего того, что они сотворили, еще получат повышение по службе, была ей противна. Шеридан всегда был своевольным. При этом он был идеалистом. Своевольный идеалист. Ужасное сочетание.   
\- Это вдвойне логично, если учесть мое новое назначение, - продолжил Джон, выдержав паузу. – Теперь я – президент Межзвездного Альянса. Очень ответственный пост, надо сказать…  
\- А… - только и смогла выдавить Локли. Кажется, ему удалось выиграть их давний спор. Их давнее соревнование, из-за которого, в основном, и распался их недолгий брак. Они всегда спорили друг с другом, никто не хотел уступать. Ни на йоту. Они доводили друг друга до белого каления, но не уступали. Этот брак был обречен. И она хотела забыть те недолгие месяцы, как кошмарный сон. "Ну, почему он позвонил именно сейчас?!" - Поздравляю.   
Шеридан откашлялся, то и дело отводя глаза в сторону.   
Локли это молчание начало нервировать.   
\- Надеюсь, вы позвонили мне не только для того, чтобы сказать про свое новое назначение, господин президент? – не выдержала она. – У меня куча дел, и все неотложные, так что…  
Шеридан выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Вы правы, капитан… я позвонил вам не только поэтому… - он кашлянул, а потом продолжил уже совсем другим тоном: - Бесс, я решил обратиться к тебе с одним очень важным делом. Я долго думал, пытаясь решить этот вопрос, и постепенно понял, что ты – наилучшая кандидатура.   
Локли вздрогнула, когда он назвал ее по имени.   
\- Дело в том, - продолжал Шеридан, стараясь не торопиться, - что из-за моей отставки место командира станции теперь свободно. Это одно из условий… ох, не буду это здесь объяснять… в общем, этого не избежать. «Вавилону 5» нужен новый командир. Тот, кто сможет справиться с этим нелегким бременем. Командир также должен быть дипломатом, дабы улаживать конфликтные ситуации с инопланетными послами… Согласись, такую комбинацию найти непросто…  
Это также должен быть человек не из команды В5, - добавил Шеридан, предугадав ее вопрос, уже готовый сорваться с уст, - Ты ведь понимаешь, что правительство Земли ни за что не доверит столь важный объект мятежнику, пусть и бывшему…  
И он горько усмехнулся.   
\- Я навел справки, проверил личные дела многих офицеров Космофлота. Но постепенно понял, что лучше тебя никто не справится с этим делом.   
Локли открыла рот, чтобы возразить. Но Шеридан не дал ей сказать ни слова.   
\- Да, я знаю, что ты сражалась на стороне Кларка. Но это не повод отказывать тебе в этой должности. Ты много времени провела, общаясь с представителями других рас, ты знаешь их обычаи и образ мышления. Ты хладнокровна и рассудительна, и… что самое главное…  
Она внимательно слушала его.   
\- Самое главное: я тебя знаю, - сказал Шеридан. – Ты должна понять меня: эта чертова гражданская война все перепутала, невозможно отличить правого от виновного. Поэтому я решил действовать в данном случае по наитию: если уж враг, то знакомый.   
\- Ну, спасибо! – фыркнула Локли.   
Шеридан снова поднял руку.   
\- Я тебя знаю. Или думаю, что знаю. В любом случае, я знаю тебя лучше, чем других офицеров из списка. Именно благодаря этому ты и выигрываешь у них всех. Итак, что ты думаешь по поводу моего предложения? Я еще не делал официальных заявлений, я решил сначала спросить твое мнение по этому вопросу.   
\- Спасибо хотя бы на этом! – язвительно ответила Локли. – Ты хочешь знать мое мнение, Джон? Буду так же откровенна, как и ты: я отказываюсь от твоего предложения.   
Его лицо недоуменно нахмурилось.   
\- Но почему? – спросил он.   
\- Штаб-квартира Межзвездного Альянса располагается на «Вавилоне 5», не так ли? – спросила Локли, прищурившись.   
Джон кивнул.   
\- Значит, и его президент будет жить на станции? – продолжила она.   
\- Да, - ответил Шеридан и вздохнул.   
\- Вот и причина, - сказала она жестко. – Джон, мы с тобой очень разные люди. Чем дальше мы находимся друг от друга, тем лучше. Мы же договорились тогда… и я считаю, что этот уговор не стоит нарушать.   
\- Но это же совсем другое… - попытался объяснить он, но Локли упрямо покачала головой.   
\- Поверь, я вовсе не хочу ворошить прошлое, - настойчиво говорил Джон, взъерошив свои уже тронутые сединой волосы, - Мы не станем афишировать наши прежние отношения. Более того, я бы хотел сохранить это в тайне.   
\- Нет! – покачала она головой, - Ты же знаешь, что все тайное рано или поздно становится явным… Но не это является причиной отказа. Причина именно в тебе, Джон. Я скажу тебе, зачем ты хочешь подсунуть мне эту должность. Ты хочешь усидеть на двух стульях сразу. Хочешь командовать станцией, к которой прикипел всем сердцем, и руководить Межзвездным Альянсом. Поэтому тебе нужен тот, кто, словно марионетка, выполнял бы все твои указания. Плясал бы под твою дудку. Да, мы действительно были знакомы когда-то. Но, судя по всему, ты так и не узнал меня по-настоящему, Джон. Иначе бы не посмел сделать мне такое унизительное предложение. Я никогда не была и не буду твоей марионеткой! Именно поэтому нам и пришлось расстаться, помнишь? Так что ты обратился не по адресу. Поищи кого-нибудь посговорчивее…  
К ее удивлению, он рассмеялся.   
\- Нет, я все-таки хорошо тебя изучил, Бесс. И ты – именно то, что нужно! Да, не буду скрывать: «Вавилон 5» стал мне очень дорог, и я не хочу отдавать станцию в ненадежные руки. Но ты ошиблась в другом: мне не нужны марионетки. Мне нужен человек, который в случае необходимости сможет дать мне отпор. И вот тут я и вспомнил про наши жаркие дебаты… Ты никогда не сдавалась, никогда не отступала. Поэтому ты – то, что нужно! И я прошу тебя занять это место, Бесс.   
Она открыла рот, чтобы снова ответить «нет», но потом замерла. А что, собственно, она забыла на своем нынешнем месте службы? Тем, кто сражался на стороне Кларка, сейчас приходилось несладко. Вряд ли она сумеет в ближайшие несколько лет подняться по служебной лестнице… А станция… станция могла быть выходом из этого тупика… Место, конечно, сложное. Но она никогда не искала легких путей.   
\- Я соглашусь, но при одном условии, Джон, - сказала она медленно.   
Шеридан просиял, но сумел сдержать улыбку.   
-И что же это за условие?  
\- Когда я стану командиром «Вавилона 5», - спокойно произнесла Локли, - все решения относительно станции буду принимать я, и только я. Ты не будешь вмешиваться в мои дела, а я постараюсь не лезть в твои. Только при таком условии я скажу «да». Итак, ты принимаешь это условие?  
Шеридан тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Разве у меня есть иной выбор? – сказал он горько.   
Глаза Локли сверкнули.   
\- Тогда я согласна! - коротко ответила она.


	2. Dusted Lochley

Локли сделала глубокий вздох, не в силах отвести взгляд от маленького пакетика с белым порошком внутри.   
«Я не должна поддаваться соблазну, я не должна вот так просто сорваться», - мысленно повторяла она, но чувствовала, что проигрывает эту битву.   
Все последние события подталкивали ее к этому шагу, медленно, но верно. Постоянные трения с мистером Гарибальди, который, похоже, всерьез решил превратить ее жизнь на станции в ад, дурацкое упрямство Шеридана, который сбросил на нее все проблемы с телепатами… и дернул же ее черт согласиться на его предложение, знала ведь, что ничего путного не выйдет.   
До сего момента спасало только одно: прогулки на Нижние уровни. Идею ей подкинул посол Г’Кар, который, похоже, был единственным существом на станции, с кем можно было спокойно поговорить.   
Нижние уровни – место экзотическое и небезопасное. Когда Локли спустилась туда в первый раз, то просто не могла поверить своим глазам. Совсем другой мир, которому, если честно, глубоко плевать на тебя, если только ты не начинаешь перекраивать его под себя.   
Локли нравилось бродить там, наблюдать за тамошними обитателями, покупать тамошнюю еду, иногда весьма экзотическую. Пожалуй, только там она могла побыть самой собой. Локли одевалась в свою обычную одежду: потертые джинсы, бесформенного вида рубашка. Никто не узнавал командира станции в таком виде.   
Иногда, конечно возникали конфликтные ситуации, пару раз на нее пытались наехать тамошние «братки». Обычное принюхивание, «прощупывание» чужака. Она дала им достойный отпор, вспомнив свое уличное прошлое, да и годы в Академии зря не прошли. Больше к ней никто не цеплялся.   
Обычно она просто бродила там, покупала любимый хот-дог (из чего он был на самом деле изготовлен, ее не интересовало), иногда сидела в какой-нибудь забегаловке. Но в этот раз… в этот раз прошлое снова напомнило о себе.   
Локли снова посмотрела на пакетик с порошком. Почему она купила его у того парня? Ведь дала себе слово.  
Она старалась держать такие обещания. Хоть ситуация на станции была хуже некуда, она даже не смотрела в сторону спиртного или… или…  
Локли дотронулась до пакетика. Это не совсем обычный наркотик. Ей надо бы сейчас связаться с Заком и приказать ему прочесать Нижние уровни в поисках того парня…   
Но Локли не хотела сейчас этим заниматься. Ей вообще не хотелось никого видеть.   
Прах. Тот парень сказал, что в пакетике находится прах. Самый разрушительный из наркотиков, самый необычный и самый… опасный из них. Торговцы наркотиками не любили связываться с ним, потому что, помимо проблем с полицией, они автоматически привлекали к себе внимание Корпуса Пси. Никто не хотел получить такую головную боль.  
Локли слышала много интересного о действии этого порошка. Якобы, прах делает любого телепатом, хоть и на короткий срок.   
Телепаты. У нее снова заболела голова. Почему она позволила Шеридану пустить их на станцию? Их предводитель, Байрон, все больше настораживал ее.   
Она взяла пакетик в руки.   
Интересно, каково это – читать чужие мысли?   
Локли передернула плечами. Даже не будучи телепатом, она постоянно ощущала неприязнь, которую к ней испытывали многие члены команды В5. Она была здесь чужой, и до сих пор оставалась чужой, хоть прошло уже много месяцев.   
Подчиненные держались с ней холодно и вежливо. Соблюдали субординацию.   
Только Гарибальди не скрывал своих чувств. Если честно, он ее изрядно достал.   
Вздохнув, она открыла пакетик и высыпала на ладонь несколько крупинок.   
«Я должна связаться с Заком», - подумала она, глядя на белые кристаллики.   
Потом представила всю канитель с расследованием. Зак спросит в своей бесхитростной манере: откуда она это взяла? Что ей ответить? Прислали по почте из дома? Ей очень не хотелось в данный момент открывать этим людям свои тайны.  
Нет, она не будет связываться с начальником службы безопасности. Тем более, что он до сих пор предан Гарибальди.   
Ее руки привычно потянулись к пакетику.   
«Всего лишь попробую… когда еще представится такой случай?»

* * *

…Мир приобрел интересный облик. Локли улыбнулась, ощутив знакомый прилив сил.   
«Вот и все, а ты боялась, - мысленно улыбнулась она себе. – Это же всего четверть дозы… ничего особенного не случилось. Зато… сразу стало легче на душе!»  
Мир вокруг нее вдруг наполнился еле слышными голосами, как будто где-то работало радио. Голоса были невнятными и очень навязчивыми. Чем-то напоминало китайскую пытку водой – ты не можешь избавиться от этого постоянного капания на мозги… и тихо сходишь с ума…  
Локли тряхнула головой и поднялась на ноги. Координация немного нарушилась, но она быстро приспособилась к новым ощущениям.   
Голоса все шелестели что-то в голове, что-то непонятное.   
Локли снова улыбнулась и вышла из своей каюты.   
«Главное – контролировать себя», - повторяла она мысленно.   
Вскоре ей навстречу стали попадаться люди. Тогда голоса усиливались, и иногда можно было разобрать отдельные слова. Локли рискнула прислушаться, но никакого эффекта не почувствовала. Видимо, доза действительно была очень слабой.   
Дошла до командного центра. Все, как обычно, на своих местах. Сейчас не ее вахта, так что там всем ведает Корвин.   
Помощник удивленно уставился на нее, когда она зашла в рубку.   
\- Что-то случилось, капитан? – спросил он, выпрямившись в струнку.   
Локли напряглась. Интересно, что думает о ней этот парень. Ну же…  
Фон стал громче, а потом она услышала голос Корвина, отрывочные слова, прозвучавшие в ее голове:

 _Вроде все в порядке… корабли прибывают по графику…  
...чего она приперлась?.. не доверяет мне…  
...опять сделала этот хвост, как Иванова… почему она все время пытается походить на нее?!_

Локли резко отпрянула в сторону, а потом улыбнулась.   
\- Все в порядке, лейтенант. Я просто проходила мимо. Продолжайте работу.   
Корвин кивнул. Локли вышла из рубки.   
Она знала, что вся команда постоянно сравнивает ее с бывшим старшим помощником. Если бы она знала об этом, ни за что бы ни согласилась на предложение Шеридана.   
Локли бродила по станции, периодически выуживая мысли у встречных прохожих.   
Это оказалось даже забавно.   
\- Капитан! – услышала она чей-то голос за своей спиной. Сперва она не отреагировала, думая, что это фон.   
Обернувшись, она увидела посла Г'Кара.   
\- У нас была назначена встреча, помните? – сказал посол, подходя ближе, - Но вы не пришли, и я отправился на поиски… если вам сейчас неудобно… могу ее перенести… но…  
Он замолчал, заметив странное выражение лица Локли.   
\- Вам нездоровится, капитан? – спросил он тревожно.   
\- Нет… все в порядке… - Локли изо всех сил старалась отойти от него подальше. Она вовсе не хотела читать мысли нарна, но они просто ворвались в ее мозг. И то, что она увидела, было ужасно… Ей хотелось закричать. – Пожалуй… вы правы… встречу лучше отложить…  
Она больше этого не выдержит… сейчас она заорет во всю глотку.   
\- Простите, посол… - выдавила она, схватившись за голову, а потом поспешно ушла.   
Г'Кар недоуменно посмотрел ей вслед, а потом пожал плечами.   
Локли, вспотев от ужаса, прислонилась к стене.   
«Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня, - подумала она, - лучше посидеть в каюте, пока это не закончится.»  
Пискнул ее коммуникатор. Звук вызвал еще один приступ головной боли.   
\- Капитан Локли, у нас тут небольшая проблема, - услышала она хрипловатый голос Зака, - Вы не могли бы подойти к таможне?  
Локли почувствовала, что начинает сходить с ума.   
\- Я… - выдавила она, чувствуя, что не сможет больше выносить все эти голоса…   
\- Тут прибыла еще одна партия телепатов. Спрашивают Байрона. Что с ними делать? Документов, как всегда, нет, - продолжал вещать Зак. – Капитан, если вас интересует мое мнение…   
Локли нажала на кнопку, прервав связь. Потом совсем отключила коммуникатор и сунула его в карман.   
Зажмурилась. Потом потрясла головой и попыталась взять себя в руки.   
Подошла к своей каюте. Достала карточку, готовясь вставить ее в замок.   
\- Капитан Локли, наконец-то я вас нашла, - услышала она за своей спиной знакомый голос.   
Медленно обернувшись, Локли встретилась глазами с Литой.   
-Мы с Байроном хотели поговорить с вами о вновь прибывших телепатах, - сказала Лита. – Мистер Аллен задержал их на таможне, но мы…   
Локли встретилась с ней взглядом.   
Лита вздрогнула и прищурилась.   
Локли напряглась, почти непроизвольно. 

_Перед ее глазами внезапно разлился ослепительно яркий свет. Потом она услышала негромкое пение, увидела неясную фигуру в сияющем ореоле…  
А потом все погасло.   
Локли почувствовала, что падает… падает с огромной высоты…_

* * *

Она закричала и резко села в постели. Ее прошиб холодный пот.   
Некоторое время Локли сидела, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.   
\- Это всего лишь сон… кошмарный сон… - бормотала она, вытирая мокрое лицо.   
Ей редко снились сны. Обычно она просто засыпала, как убитая.   
Но сейчас все было по-иному. Она помнила сон до мельчайших деталей… вот только последнее событие было скрыто туманной дымкой.   
Голова дико болела.   
Локли посмотрела на часы. Уже утро. Стало быть, ложиться обратно нет смысла. Да она и не сможет.   
Не в силах побороть навязчивые мысли, Локли тщательно обыскала всю каюту в поисках пакетика с прахом. Но его нигде не было видно.   
\- Сон! – прошептала она с облегчением. – Какая же я дура!..  
Потом потянулась за своим коммуникатором. С удивлением не обнаружила его на месте.   
Перевернула всю каюту, но потом нашла его в кармане брюк.   
Локли снова прошиб холодный пот.   
\- Сон?   
Она включила коммуникатор. Он тут же запищал.   
\- Локли слушает… - сказала она, стиснув его в руке.   
\- Капитан Локли, у нас тут небольшая проблема, - услышала она хрипловатый голос Зака, - Вы не могли бы подойти к таможне?..


	3. День Мертвеца, или Как все было на самом деле

**Время действия: 2262 год**

Локли сидела в своей каюте, переключая каналы телевизора. Но повсюду показывали дурацкий комический дуэт Рибо и Зути. Она сердилась все больше и больше. Почему все вокруг в таком восторге от этих двух кривляющихся придурков?!  
Шеридан даже осмелился назвать этот день «по-настоящему великим для В5», потому как Рибо и Зути почтили станцию своим присутствием. Она саркастически фыркнула. Ну уж нет… если этот день и будет великим, то вовсе не поэтому.   
Она нахмурилась, вспомнив недавнюю странную сделку с послом бракири. Никогда не подумала бы, что придется продавать часть станции. Интересно, что еще есть в запасе у инопланетян? Какие еще традиции они принесут на станцию? Если она и дальше будет им всем угождать, то пустит себе пулю в лоб.   
И еще эта непонятная истерика Г'Кара. Нарн, в последнее время терпимый даже к самым странным обычаям инопланетян, вдруг резко превратился в заядлого ксенофоба.   
Рибо и Зути опять выполнили какой-то идиотский фокус. Какие они комики? Да они же банальные циркачи!  
Локли еще раз переключила канал. Безрезультатно. Повсюду были они: Рибо и Зути, отпускавшие свои плоские шуточки.   
Она тяжело вздохнула и достала бумаги, которые требовалось прочитать.   
«Я спокойна. Я не должна обращать на это внимание», - повторила она про себя.   
Внезапно болтовня Рибо и Зути, перемежающаяся дурацким хихиканием, оборвалась.   
Потом погас свет.   
\- Черт! – прошипела Локли и поднесла коммуникатор ко рту, намереваясь связаться с техниками.   
Каюту заполнило странное красноватое сияние.   
\- Это еще что такое? – пробормотала Локли, оглянувшись вокруг. – Технические службы?   
Коммуникатор молчал. Связь отсутствовала.   
\- Черт, черт, черт! – Локли снова нажала на кнопку коммуникатора, а потом подошла к Babcom, в надежде, что он работает.   
Но аппарат внутренней связи тоже не подавал признаков жизни.   
Помучившись с ним, Локли под конец, пнула его ногой. А потом села в кресло, думая, что делать дальше.   
И услышала какой-то шорох за спиной. Оглянулась.   
\- Зоя?! – выдохнула она, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

* * *

Они сидели и говорили. Локли еле сдерживала слезы, слушая давно умершую подругу. Как часто она мечтала о такой возможности, сколько раз беседовала с ней мысленно, лежа ночью в кровати, не в силах заснуть… И сегодня ее прошлое, ее ужасное прошлое снова пришло к ней…  
\- Лиззи, ну, что с тобой стряслось? – смеялась Зоя, пытаясь ее растормошить, - Разве ты не помнишь, как весело мы тогда жили? Ведь это было весело, так?   
Лиззи… Зоя всегда звала ее именно так. После ее смерти, поступив в Кадетский корпус, Локли никому не позволяла так себя называть. Она просила всех своих друзей звать ее полным именем, Элизабет. Шеридан звал ее «Бесс». Но у него на то были и свои причины. Его сестру звали точно также. Он сказал, что во избежание путаницы, будет звать ее «Бесс». Локли только обрадовалась такому стечению обстоятельств…  
\- Нет. Все время мы были больные, замерзшие и голодные. Чтобы выжить, мы делали такое, что я стараюсь забыть об этом. Мы жили в каких-то отелях... Я все время боялась, что отец найдет меня. Нет. Это было плохо.   
Она сказала правду. Вспоминая о тех днях, она чувствовала только омерзение. 

Они поговорили еще немного. Потом Локли вспомнила о своих обязанностях.   
\- Прости, Зоя, но мне надо кое-что сделать. Ты посиди пока, музыку послушай, а я скоро…   
И она попыталась связаться с Гарибальди. Что-то неладное творилось на станции, и надо было срочно выяснить, что именно.   
Некоторое время она боролась с Babcom. Но потом удалось дозвониться до Гарибальди.   
Сделав нужные распоряжения, Локли повернулась к Зое и… снова испытала шок.   
Рядом с ней стоял незнакомый мужчина. Зоя удивленно его разглядывала.   
\- Лиззи, это твой новый парень? – спросила она, немного оправившись от изумления.   
Мужчина был одет в рейнджерскую форму и держал в руке денн’бок.   
\- А где Сьюзан? – спросил он. В его голосе чувствовался явный британский акцент.   
Локли почувствовала, что вот-вот истерически расхохочется. Но сумела взять себя в руки.   
\- Или я ошибся каютой? – спросил незнакомец с денн’боком. – Ведь Сьюзан Иванова живет здесь? Не так ли?  
Локли провела рукой по лбу.   
«Это мне снится. Это еще один кошмар», - подумала она.   
\- Кажется… я вас знаю, - сказала она. – Ведь вы – Маркус Коул, не так ли? Я много о вас слышала, но не думала, что нам доведется встретиться…  
\- Приятно слышать, что я стал так популярен, но… я ничего не понимаю… - Маркус удивленно оглядел каюту Локли.   
\- Теперь это моя каюта, - ответила Локли. – Позвольте представиться: капитан Элизабет Локли, командир «Вавилона 5».  
Маркус, сложил денн’бок и убрал его в карман одежды.   
\- Так… я окончательно запутался. А где Сьюзан и Шеридан?   
\- Хотите чаю, Маркус Коул? – сказала Зоя, притащив из кухни поднос с кружками. – Это очень долгая история, а вы наверняка устали с дороги…   
Маркус рассеяно кивнул.   
Локли вкратце рассказала ему о последних событиях на станции.   
Маркус рассмеялся.   
\- Значит, выходит, я – мертвец? – спросил он, когда Локли закончила рассказ.   
\- Не совсем так, - покачала головой Локли. - Доктор Франклин поместил вас в криокамеру. В надежде, что в будущем вас смогут излечить…   
\- Кхм… - Маркус чуть нахмурился, размышляя над ее словами, - Раз сегодня, по вашим словам, День Мертвых, то и приходить должны только те, кто умер. Ведь ты умерла, Зоя?  
\- Да, и это было неприятно, - ответила Зоя, на мгновение став серьезной.   
Маркус развел руки в стороны.  
\- Значит, вряд ли меня можно воскресить, - сказал он с грустной усмешкой. – Франклин зря старался…  
\- Обалдеть… - прошептала Зоя, во все глаза глядя на Маркуса. – Вот это прикол… а ведь я даже сегодня не кололась и ничего не нюхала…   
Маркус снова засмеялся.   
\- Так значит, Сьюзан жива? – спросил он, когда справился с приступом веселья. – А я просто ошибся номером?   
\- Выходит, что так, - кивнула Локли. – Боюсь, вам придется провести эту ночь в нашем с Зоей обществе. На станции происходит что-то непонятное. И вы вряд ли сможете покинуть эту каюту до утра.   
Маркус неожиданно вскочил и обнял их обоих за плечи.   
\- Да я буду только рад! Ведь я узнал то, что мне было нужно! Сьюзан жива, и я все-таки не зря отдал свою жизнь! А остальное уже неважно… неважно!   
В это время зазвонил Babcom, и Локли побежала выяснять, как дела у мистера Гарибальди.   
Когда она снова вернулась, Маркус и Зоя оживленно беседовали, потягивая чай.   
\- Мы обсуждаем, как можно исправить сложившуюся ситуацию, - сказал Маркус. – Одно из правил рейнджеров и мое жизненное кредо: «Безвыходных положений не бывает». Жаль, что ваша подруга умерла – из нее получился бы отличный анла’шок. Она предложила замечательную идею, и я намерен воплотить ее в жизнь. Я напишу письмо для Сьюзан, раз уж нам не довелось повидаться. Капитан, надеюсь, вы не сочтете за труд передать это письмо по адресу, если представится удобный случай?   
Локли на мгновение прикрыла глаза. От всего происходящего у нее шла кругом голова.   
\- Конечно, мистер Коул. Я передам ваше письмо. При случае. Как только, так сразу. Обязательно.   
Зоя радостно вскрикнула и пошарила на столе.   
\- У тебя найдется бумага, Лиззи? И ручка? Мы решили не доверять это послание электронике…  
Заметив, что Зоя уже тянет к себе какой-то важный документ, Локли нервно вскрикнула.   
\- Только не это! Бумага в другом месте… Вот… возьмите…   
Снова запищал коммуникатор, и Локли подскочила, как ужаленная.   
\- Капитан Локли? Ваш канал связи открыт. Это заняло 17 минут. Спокойной ночи.   
Локли даже ничего не успела сказать, как Гарибальди отключил связь.   
Вздохнув, она побрела заниматься делами.   
Маркус взял ручку и почесал бородку, склонившись над листом бумаги.   
Зоя внимательно наблюдала за ним…

* * *

Локли шла по коридорам станции, размышляя над странным посланием, которое только что передала Шеридану. Похоже, судьба решила избрать ее своим почтальоном.   
Вошла в свою каюту. Без Зои она выглядела так… уныло. Да… ее подруга умела создавать оживленную обстановку.   
Локли задумчиво уставилась на конверт, лежащий на полке.   
\- Воистину, это был величайший день в истории станции! - пробормотала она.


	4. Власть прошлого

**Время действия: 2262 год**

Локли уже в сотый раз перебирала бумаги на своем столе. Но все равно не могла сосредоточиться. В памяти без конца прокручивалась последняя сцена в офисе Шеридана.   
Он назначил очередное совещание, посвященное проблеме с Центавром. Мистер Гарибальди тоже был приглашен туда. Они ждали его полчаса. Но он так и не пришел. На связь он тоже не выходил. Зак, смутившись, вызвался его разыскать. Шеридан молча кивнул, отпуская его. Его лицо помрачнело.   
Локли внимательно наблюдала за ним, ибо подобные опоздания мистера Гарибальди уже стали нормой. Она ждала, когда же господин Президент решится расставить все точки над i в этом вопросе. Но Шеридан, как всегда, откашлялся и хрипло сказал:  
\- Что ж… давайте пока обсудим другие вопросы… а мистер Гарибальди подойдет позднее…   
Локли почему-то пришла от этого в ярость. Ей потребовалась вся ее сила воли, чтобы промолчать. Ибо она знала, что все ее высказывания отнесут к их с Гарибальди личным претензиям.  
Где-то в середине совещания Зак вернулся. Вместе с мистером Гарибальди. Выглядел начальник службы разведки Межзвездного Альянса, мягко говоря, неважно. Шеридан спросил его, в чем дело? Гарибальди пробормотал какую-то невнятную отговорку. Шеридан промолчал, а потом, как будто ничего не случилось, продолжил обсуждение.   
Локли в тот миг начало трясти от ярости. Неужели он не видит этого?! Разве можно быть таким слепым?!   
Она уже давно заподозрила это. И в последнее время все чаще получала подтверждения своих догадок. Мистер Гарибальди в тихую пьет, и пьет много. Она в таких вопросах не ошибается.   
У самой рыльце в пушку…  
Локли тряхнула головой. Потом отбросила в сторону бумаги. 

Недавно она столкнулась с ним в коридоре. От него сильно несло виски. Этот запах она могла узнать мгновенно. Локли не выдержала и попыталась с ним заговорить. Но Гарибальди не поддержал беседы, мрачно буркнул что-то язвительное и, сославшись на занятость, попытался уйти. Когда же она последовала за ним, пытаясь все-таки заставить его слушать то, что она хотела ему сказать, он выругался и посоветовал ей держаться от него подальше.   
И она отступила. Потому что у него было такое лицо… Локли закрыла глаза, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний, нахлынувших на нее.   
В тот миг к ней внезапно вернулись все ее детские страхи, тот ужас, который она всегда испытывала, когда на нее смотрел пьяный отец… и она просто потеряла дар речи. 

Сейчас, сидя в своей каюте, Локли корила себя за эту растерянность. Господи, ведь отца уже давно нет в живых! Она постаралась стереть в своей памяти все то, что так долго отравляло ей жизнь. Неужели отец до сих пор имеет над ней такую власть?!  
Хотя после Дня Мертвых прошел почти месяц, она до сих пор была взволнована тем, что тогда произошло. Появление Зои как будто открыло давно запечатанную дверь в прошлое, и воспоминания хлынули, подобно лавине…

* * *

Лиззи около шести лет, она сосредоточенно рисует красками картину.  
У отца сегодня день рождения, и она хочет сделать ему подарок. Целый день потратила, чтобы нарисовать его портрет. Ну, естественно, рядом с ним – мама. Подумав немного, дорисовала и себя. Получилось очень даже ничего.  
Сегодня отец будет праздновать свой день рождения с ними, в кругу семьи. И это здорово. Потому что ее папа – военный, и постоянно находится в разъездах.   
Но в этот раз он пообещал приехать домой. Мама очень этому обрадовалась.  
Она так увлеклась своим занятием, что не услышала, как скрипнула входная дверь. Только когда в прихожей раздался бас отца, Лиззи вскочила на ноги и, с картиной, на которой еще не высохли последние мазки, побежала к нему.  
То, что она увидела, заставило ее остановиться.  
Отец стоял в дверях, и его заметно покачивало. Мать осторожно поддерживала его под руку, а он то и дело вырывался и сердито ворчал.  
Лиззи не знала, как поступить. Ей хотелось подойти и поздравить отца, но его хмурое лицо и налитые кровью глаза пугали ее. Поэтому она просто застыла на месте, прижимая к себе картину.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, - бормотал отец, пытаясь пробраться к себе, - что я должен был отпраздновать этот день со своими друзьями…  
Мама лишь тяжело вздохнула, а потом отвернулась от него.  
\- Я понимаю. Просто… мы с Лиззи так надеялись… - тут ее голос дрогнул, и она ушла.   
Отец заметил Лиззи и улыбнулся. Улыбка, правда, вышла очень недоброй.  
\- А-а… Лиззи, малышка… ты ведь не обижаешься на своего папу?  
Она помотала головой, а потом решилась. Протянула ему картину.  
\- Что это у тебя? – он попытался сфокусировать взгляд и наклонился к ней поближе, обдав ее винным перегаром. – Лиззи, ну-ка, поясни… Я что-то ничего не понимаю…  
Она объяснила, что там нарисована их семья. Что это - подарок.  
Отец неожиданно рассмеялся, а потом отдал ей картину обратно.  
\- Эх, Лиззи… Спасибо, конечно… Только зря ты потратила свое время на эту дурацкую мазню. Лучше займись чем-нибудь более важным…  
Лиззи замерла, не понимая, о чем он говорит. Потом до нее дошло: ее картина отцу не понравилась.  
Казалось, в этот миг весь мир разом рухнул. И она заревела во весь голос.  
Дальнейшее она помнила смутно. Помнила только, что выскочила мама и начала кричать на папу. Он, конечно же, стал кричать в ответ. Разразился очередной скандал. И она, как всегда, была причиной.  
Всегда виновата она…

* * *

Локли вздохнула, пытаясь отогнать эти неприятные детские воспоминания. Но это было не так-то просто…   
Ее отец занимал какой-то важный пост, большую часть времени его не было дома. Когда же он приезжал, их с матерью жизнь превращалась в ад. Большую часть времени он был пьян. И, будучи в таком состоянии, безжалостно терроризировал всю семью. Нет, он не дрался. Но своими бесконечными придирками и жалобами на жизнь доводил всех до белого каления.   
Лиззи тоже доставалось по первое число. Она неплохо рисовала, все учителя в школе это отмечали. Отца же это почему-то бесило.   
\- Ты давай, бросай эту дурь, слышишь? – ворчал он, наливая себе очередной стакан виски, - Забудь про свои картины. В нашем роду все были военными, и я не намерен делать исключений из правил. Окончишь колледж и поступишь в военную академию. Там из тебя сделают человека. А что такое эти твои картины? Блажь!   
Иногда мать пыталась вмешаться и переубедить его.   
\- Боже, ну какой из нее солдат? Зачем девчонку мучить? Пусть лучше рисует… может, действительно толк будет…  
Отец начинал сердиться при этих словах.   
\- Ничего, в военную академию и девушек берут. Да и в нашей семье было много женщин- военнослужащих. Вспомни свою бабушку…   
Лиззи отрешенно выслушивала очередное нравоучение вперемешку с родовыми преданиями. Она знала, что отцу всегда хотелось иметь сына. А получилась она. Как всегда, она ничем не могла ему угодить… Даже ее появление на свет было ошибкой…

* * *

Локли осознала, что ей придется вспомнить все, потому что прошлое нельзя уничтожить до конца… Прошлое всегда возвращается…

Во время обучения в колледже она поняла, что больше не может выносить общество отца. Видеть его лицо, обезображенное пьянством, слушать бесконечные придирки и нотации… нет, это было выше ее сил. Поэтому она после занятий допоздна бродила по улицам, бесцельно слоняясь туда-сюда, лишь бы не возвращаться домой.   
Так как отца то и дело переводили на разные места службы, вся их семья постоянно переезжала с места на место. Лиззи не помнила, сколько школ ей пришлось сменить за свою жизнь. Сначала она тосковала по одноклассникам, по своим друзьям… Но потом постепенно привыкла держаться обособленно.   
Так легче расставаться.  
В этом колледже она училась всего несколько недель. Друзей у нее не было, да она и не стремилась их заводить. Зачем? Все равно на следующий год ее здесь не будет…  
Потом оказалось, что тут есть еще новичок. Девушка по имени Зоя. О, она привлекала всеобщее внимание. В классе учились, в основном, дети из благополучных зажиточных семей. Зоя же была как белая ворона. Одетая в какие-то немыслимые рваные шмотки, с волосами, стоящими дыбом и выкрашенными во все цвета радуги. Когда она впервые пришла в колледж, то довела преподавателей до белого каления.   
\- Немедленно переоденься и причешись! – взвизгнула их самая злобная училка. – У нас приличное заведение, здесь нельзя ходить в таком виде! И куда только смотрят твои родители?!   
Зоя молча подняла на нее глаза, подведенные толстым слоем туши, а потом надула большой пузырь из жвачки. Он лопнул с отвратительным звуком, вызвав у преподавательницы еще один истерический приступ.   
Все думали, что за это Зою тут же выгонят из колледжа, но прошло уже несколько дней, а она по-прежнему ходила на занятия.   
Зоя тоже не стремилась наладить контакт с классом. Но, судя по всему, по другим причинам, нежели Лиз. Ей просто не о чем было говорить с этими сытыми и послушными детишками.   
Класс, почувствовав это презрение, объединился против новенькой. Она была не из их круга, и они не собирались впускать ее туда.   
Равно как и Лиз.   
Потом Локли случайно столкнулась с Зоей во время своих очередных блужданий по городу. Зоя была не одна, а в компании таких же странно одетых ребят.   
\- Эй, Локли! – окликнула ее Зоя, махнув рукой, - Я уже который раз вижу, что ты бродишь, как неприкаянная. Давай лучше к нам. У тебя что, проблемы? Хочешь выпить?   
Сначала Лиз хотела отказаться и уйти. Компания Зои ее пугала. Но потом, все же, подошла.   
Зоя с улыбкой протянула ей бутылку пива.   
\- Ну, так в чем же дело? – снова спросила она.   
Локли взяла бутылку… и сделала большой глоток...

* * *

С тех пор Зоя стала ее самой лучшей подругой. А бесцельные блуждания по городу превратились в увлекательные путешествия. Зоя знала, как весело провести время. Локли невольно стала ей подражать.   
Успеваемость Лиз в колледже, естественно, сильно упала. А если говорить честно, она там очень редко появлялась, предпочитая уже с утра отправиться с Зоей на поиски приключений.   
Когда отец вернулся домой после очередного отъезда, дочь было не узнать. Ярость его не знала границ. Выяснив причину столь резкой перемены в поведении дочери, он запретил ей встречаться с Зоей. Сделал он это в таком тоне, что ослушание было равносильно самоубийству. Лиз подчинилась, ибо до сих пор с трудом представляла, как можно возражать отцу. 

Но Зоя не получала никакого запрета, поэтому продолжала общаться с Лиз. Да даже если бы и знала, вряд ли стала обращать внимания на такой пустяк. Зоя была очень отчаянной.   
…Как-то, после очередной вечеринки, устроенной одноклассницей, Лиз пребывала в глубокой печали. Ей нравился один парень, и она весь вечер надеялась, что он все-таки обратит на нее внимание. Именно ради него она и пошла на это дурацкое сборище. Но, когда он, наконец, подошел к ней, одна девица из их класса перехватила его на полпути…  
Почему-то это событие стало для Локли последней каплей. В последнее время у нее все не ладилось. Отец грозился перевести ее в другой колледж. И вообще, увезти из этого города.   
\- Ты должна готовиться к поступлению в военную академию! – орал он, - Это серьезное испытание! А ты чем занимаешься?! Шляешься по улицам, как последняя оборванка! Я не потерплю, чтобы в моей семье был такой урод!   
И теперь еще и это… Почему она такая растяпа?  
В колледже, увидев, как парень ходит с той девицей под ручку, Лиз не выдержала и убежала, стараясь сдержать слезы. Она сидела в туалете, не в силах пойти на урок, хотя он уже давно начался. Рыдала и злилась на саму себя. Глаза ее покраснели, лицо опухло. Как она в таком виде появится в классе? Чтобы все увидели, что она полная идиотка?  
Очнулась она оттого, что Зоя плескала на нее холодной водой из-под крана.   
\- Это еще что за истерики? – спросила она, а потом с головой засунула ее под кран. – Ну-ка, перестань скулить! В чем дело?  
Лиз, всхлипывая, рассказала ей о том, что случилось.   
\- И из-за этого ты устроила такой потоп?! – воскликнула Зоя, - Ну ты даешь! Так… план действий таков: ты жди меня здесь, а я скоро приду. И приведу ту гадину.   
Локли вытерла лицо рукавом. Потом удивленно вскинула на нее глаза.   
\- Зачем?   
Зоя снова ее тряхнула, а потом жестко сказала:  
\- Поговорим мы с ней. По душам.   
Лиз попыталась возразить, но Зоя резко остановила ее:  
\- Послушай меня. Такие вещи нельзя бросать на самотек. Сейчас она сделала тебе маленькую подлость, и никто не гарантирует, что потом она не сделает подлость большую. За подлости надо наказывать сразу. И я хочу, чтобы ты это сделала. Ведь тебе нравится тот парень? За любовь надо бороться! Иначе ты так и будешь пропускать поезд за поездом. Все, жди меня здесь, я скоро приду…   
…Драка, учиненная ими в туалете, сразу породила грандиозный скандал. Учителя верещали, пострадавшая девица выла, пытаясь вытереть окровавленный нос. Были спешно вызваны родители Зои и Лиз.   
С этим получился невольный курьез. Отец Локли пришел, облаченный в свой мундир. Но он был немного под хмельком. Это не бросалось в глаза, но все же было заметно. С большим опозданием пришла мать Зои. Абсолютно пьяная.   
Преподаватели сразу забыли о том, что хотели обсудить. Ибо им пришлось присутствовать при скандале, возникшем между разъяренными родителями. Никто не хотел признать, что именно их ребенок виноват в случившемся.   
Потом пришли родители пострадавшей девочки, и дебаты разгорелись с новой силой…

* * *

После этого инцидента отец стал ее пасти, как маленькую. Встречал около колледжа и провожал в колледж. Времени теперь у него было много: недавно он вышел в отставку.   
Лиз ужасно бесила эта слежка.   
Однажды он перегнул палку.   
Лиз задержалась на вечеринке, устроенной в честь дня рождения одноклассника. Того самого парня, из-за которого им с Зоей пришлось поколотить ту девицу.   
На протяжении всей вечеринки отец названивал ей по телефону, требуя, чтобы она ровно в девять вечера была дома. Это требование привело ее в отчаяние: в такое время все только начиналось. В итоге, она осталась там.   
Ровно в девять тридцать около дома одноклассника остановилась машина отца. Он выскочил оттуда и, бесцеремонно ворвавшись во всеобщее веселье, схватил Лиз за руку и поволок вон.   
\- Я покажу тебе, как своевольничать! – рычал он, - Я научу тебя послушанию!   
Лиз сгорала от стыда. Теперь все точно будут над ней смеяться… А потом на смену стыду пришла холодная ярость. Да как он смеет так с нею обращаться?!  
\- Делай что хочешь, но я все равно буду поступать по-своему! – закричала она.   
\- Ты еще смеешь мне возражать?! – взревел он, пораженный ее дерзостью, - Да я тебя… Все! Решено! Завтра же позвоню своему знакомому, возможно, мне удастся зачислить тебя в военную академию раньше времени… есть там лазейки…   
\- Не хочу я в твою чертову академию! – взорвалась Локли, а потом, воспользовавшись моментом, выскочила из машины.   
Отец мгновенно среагировал, остановил машину и погнался за ней по темной улице.   
\- Лиз, немедленно вернись!   
Она запыхалась от быстрого бега, холодный вечерний воздух резал легкие, но останавливаться не стала.   
\- Лиз, если ты сейчас же не вернешься в машину, то можешь вообще не возвращаться домой! – заорал отец, остановившись, чтобы перевести дух.   
\- Я и так не вернусь! – крикнула она, а потом осознала, что действительно больше туда не вернется.

* * *

Локли провела рукой по лбу, вспоминая те далекие времена. Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор? Двадцать? Боже, неужели все это действительно было с ней?

* * *

Зоя решила убежать вместе с ней.   
\- Все равно мне до смерти надоело торчать в этом убогом городке, - сказала она, доставая старый потертый рюкзак. – К тому же, я хотела летом отправиться куда-нибудь стопом. В сущности, лета дожидаться не обязательно. Вот и компания хорошая подобралась…   
Локли обняла ее.   
И они отправились на поиски приключений…

* * *

В начале им пришлось скрываться, ибо отец Лиз, осознав, что дочь действительно ушла из дома, бросился разыскивать ее, используя при этом все свои связи и каналы.   
То было веселое время. Они делали, что хотели, и плевать им хотелось на окружающих.   
Когда им удалось сбить отца Локли со следа, жизнь стала и вовсе замечательной.   
Они забрались в своих странствиях довольно далеко от их провинциального городка. Отец вряд ли узнал бы теперь свою послушную и исполнительную дочь. Лиз будто с цепи сорвалась. Она пила любую дрянь, которую могла достать, а потом они с Зоей попробовали наркотики… и не смогли от них отказаться.   
Развязка наступила примерно через полгода. Вернувшись в номер отеля, в котором они с Зоей некоторое время жили, Лиз обнаружила Зою мертвой, на полу ванны. Вокруг ползали тараканы.   
Тогда ее охватил такой дикий ужас, что она выскочила из номера и убежала.   
Побродив целый день по городу, замерзнув до костей, Лиз решила вернуться к отелю. Но там уже стояли полицейские машины. Она осознала, что не сможет войти туда, и что, скорей всего, ее уже ищут…   
Отчаявшись, она подошла к видеофону-автомату, стоявшему на улице и позвонила матери...

* * *

Отец добился своего. Она поступила в военную академию. И стала тем, кем сейчас является.   
Капитаном Вооруженных Сил Земного Содружества. Командиром космической станции.   
И все это досталось ей ценой жизни подруги. Зоя остановила ее.  
С тех пор она старалась даже не смотреть на наркотики. С алкоголизмом пришлось бороться дольше.   
И лишь потом, уже после смерти отца, мать показала ей чудесные картины, что были спрятаны на чердаке их дома. Картины, нарисованные ее отцом.   
Она выполнила его волю. Как и он, в свое время, подчинился своим родителям. Но только после этого поняла, почему не могла прекратить пить.   
Локли посмотрела на стопку бланков, а потом приняла решение. Она должна поговорить с мистером Гарибальди. Она заставит его выслушать ее, даже если он будет стрелять в нее из PPG.   
Локли попыталась представить, что в таком случае сделала бы Зоя. Она всегда советовалась с ней, хотя Зои не было в живых уже больше двадцати лет.   
Да, Зоя поступила бы точно так же.   
Она бы это одобрила.


	5. Встречи

**Время действия: примерно 2269-70 гг.**

\- Шаттл с «Титана» готов к стыковке, капитан, - сказал лейтенант Корвин, повернувшись к Локли.  
Она кивнула.  
Бесстрастный голос компьютера принялся диктовать прибывающему кораблю курс и координаты дока.  
Локли смотрела на звездное небо, вращающееся за толстым стеклом обсерватории, размышляя о предстоящей встрече.  
Корвин волновался, хоть и пытался скрыть это изо всех сил. Она понимала его. Что ни говори, Иванова была его командиром много лет. И неплохим командиром, черт подери.  
Локли служила на этой станции не первый год. И уже могла сделать какие-то выводы. Постепенно команда привыкла к ней, а она – к команде. Что называется, притерлись. После того, как штаб-квартиру Межзвездного Альянса перенесли на Минбар, в город Тузанор, жизнь на станции стала более спокойной и размеренной. Шеридан, Гарибальди – главные возмутители спокойствия, теперь занимались своей разрушительной деятельностью в другом месте.  
Кое-кто до сих пор грустил об этом. Но только не она. Если бы они пробыли на станции еще пару месяцев, она бы точно покончила жизнь самоубийством.  
Злые языки поговаривали, правда, что сейчас станция потеряла свое предназначение. Что В5 перестал быть «центром торговли и дипломатии».  
Локли старалась не обращать внимания на подобные выпады. Хоть многое изменилось со времени открытия этой станции, одно осталось прежним – ее местоположение. «Вавилон 5» по-прежнему располагался на пересечении важных торговых путей. Поэтому народу на станции было также много, как и раньше.  
Она понимала, что В5 как кость в горле некоторым политикам, которые до сих пор не могут забыть, что именно из-за обитателей этой станции потерпели крах многие их коварные замыслы. Хоть «Вавилон 5» сейчас официально находился под юрисдикцией Земного Альянса, и вроде, там все было тихо и спокойно, они по-прежнему ждали от него подвоха…  
Локли вздохнула. Когда она принимала этот пост, то и подумать не могла, что главной ее задачей будет защита станции от земных бюрократов. Но именно они и представляли сейчас главную опасность.  
\- Стыковка прошла успешно, - доложил Корвин, прервав ее размышления.  
Локли тряхнула головой, а потом включила связь с шаттлом.  
\- Добро пожаловать на «Вавилон 5», капитан Иванова!

* * *

Иванова сидела в офисе Локли, рассматривая его обстановку. Офис и при Шеридане не отличался богатым убранством, Джон считал, что излишняя помпа только отвлекает от дела. Но Локли превзошла его в аскетизме. Все до предела официально, ничего личного. На столе – ни пылинки, все документы разобраны по отдельным папкам.  
Локли вошла в кабинет. Она появилась именно тогда, когда и назначила встречу: вовремя, ни минутой позже, ни минутой раньше.  
\- Итак, мне бы хотелось узнать о причинах вашего визита, - сказала Локли, когда они обменялись стандартными приветствиями, - Вы не стали вдаваться в подробности, разговаривая по связи, но…  
Иванова слабо улыбнулась.  
\- Это неофициальный визит, капитан. Мой корабль просто проходил мимо, у нас сейчас есть свободное время… вот я и решила навестить станцию. Такие моменты случаются так редко, грех ими не воспользоваться.  
\- А… - протянула Локли, кивнув. – Что ж, тогда… чувствуйте себя… как дома.  
Иванова криво улыбнулась.  
\- Постараюсь, - сухо ответила она. – Хотя… пока я шла сюда, с трудом могла поверить, что это тот же самый «Вавилон 5». Станция сильно изменилась, капитан. И не во всем - в лучшую сторону.  
Локли некоторое время молчала, решив не обращать внимания на это явный выпад, а потом вспомнила кое о чем.  
\- Надеюсь, что… с вашим кораблем… все в порядке?  
\- О да, он в полном порядке, - заверила ее Иванова. – Это действительно просто дружеский визит, ничего более.  
Локли немного расслабилась. Последний дружеский визит Ивановой она до сих пор помнила в мельчайших подробностях. Тогда станцию еще раз основательно тряхнуло. Локли осознала, что непроизвольно опасается появления любого из представителей старого командного состава В5. Они приносят с собой только неприятности. И как только станция выдержала их всех?!  
Внутренний голос не хотел успокаиваться. Пусть Иванова и приехала сюда просто в гости, Локли решила на всякий случай держать ухо востро.

* * *

По случаю прибытия капитана Ивановой, вечером устроили небольшой прием. Сьюзен, правда, восприняла эту акцию холодно, но на прием пришла. Ее сопровождали старшие офицеры с «Титана».  
Хотя состав дипломатов на станции сильно поменялся, кое-кто помнил Иванову и поспешил засвидетельствовать ей свое почтение. Особенно усердствовал посол дрази.  
Иванова сначала оторопела от такого бурного веселья, но потом узнала в нынешнем после дрази бывшего атташе, с которым в свое время весело общалась на каком-то дразийском приеме… подробности которого она помнила смутно.  
Посол дрази помог ей справиться с неловкостью. Вскоре Сьюзан уже смеялась, вспоминая прежние дни…  
Локли наблюдала за ней, и изо всех сил пыталась вспомнить что-то очень важное, что-то связанное с ней. Но не могла.  
Ее размышления прервал писк линка.  
\- Локли слушает, - сказала она, вздохнув.  
Ну вот, началось… почему-то у нее сразу возникли нехорошие предчувствия. Все знали, что она на приеме, и по пустякам не стали бы ее беспокоить.  
\- Капитан, с вами хочет поговорить мистер Гарибальди… - услышала она голос техника.  
Сердце Локли замерло на мгновение, а потом рухнуло куда-то вниз.  
Она так и знала! Что на сей раз?! Только не мистер Гарибальди… только не это!  
\- Я поговорю с ним из своего кабинета. Буду там через несколько минут, - ответила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не слишком дрожал.  
С мистером Гарибальди у нее сложились весьма противоречивые отношения. Пока он жил на станции, они грызлись почти каждый день, при каждой встрече. Потом, вроде, им удалось как-то наладить отношения. Дружескими их нельзя было назвать… Но, по крайней мере, они научились говорить друг с другом. И, видимо, большего ожидать было нельзя: слишком уж разные у них характеры.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох, а потом включила Stellarcom. На экране появилось лицо мистера Гарибальди. Он ехидно прищурился.  
\- Добрый день, капитан. Полагаю, вы не ожидали моего звонка? Сожалею, что беспокою вас, но, думаю, надо поставить вас в известность о моем грядущем появлении на станции.  
Локли постаралась не выдать своих истинных чувств.  
\- А можно поинтересоваться целью визита, мистер Гарибальди? Чтобы знать, к чему мне надо готовиться. Надеюсь, это не деловые переговоры с очередным безумным расхитителем гробниц?  
Гарибальди рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, капитан, все гораздо хуже. Я просто решил навестить любимую станцию, а заодно показать ее своей дочери.  
\- _Вашей дочери_? – Локли почувствовала нарастающую панику, - Она приедет с вами?  
\- Да, именно это я и хотел сказать. Мы уже в пути, будем примерно через сутки. У вас еще есть время приготовиться… - Гарибальди усмехнулся и оборвал связь.

* * *

Локли расхаживала по своему кабинету. Ее нервы в последнее время были на пределе. В основном, из-за Ивановой. Бывший старший помощник, прогулявшись по станции, не могла сдержать язвительных замечаний в адрес нового командования. О, конечно, она делала эти замечания завуалировано, вскользь. Но к концу дня Локли уже готова была ее убить.  
Какое ей дело, что творится сейчас на станции?! Локли попыталась отключиться от этих мыслей. Но тогда в голове всплывали слова мистера Гарибальди…  
Господи, и за что ей такое наказание?! Звонок в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть.  
\- Да, - сказала она, быстро напуская на себя официальный вид.  
Увидев вошедших, она натянуто улыбнулась.  
\- А вот и мы, - сказал мистер Гарибальди, - пришли засвидетельствовать свое почтение командиру станции… Капитан, это моя дочь Мэри… Мэри, это капитан Локли.  
Локли уставилась на худенькую девочку лет шести-семи, темные волосы которой были собраны в два смешных хвостика. Ребенок серьезно посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, и в этом взгляде было столько подозрительности и недоверия, что сразу становилось ясно, чья это дочь.  
\- Капитан Локли здесь самая главная, так что веди себя вежливо, - добавил Гарибальди, наклонившись к дочери.  
Девочка недоверчиво покосилась на него.  
\- Главнее тебя? – спросила она.  
Гарибальди некоторое время смотрел на Локли.  
\- Главнее меня, - сказал он серьезно. – Здесь, на станции, она самая-самая главная.  
Локли подошла к ней поближе и протянула руку.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Мэри. Добро пожаловать на станцию.  
Девочка осторожно пожала ее руку.  
\- Здравствуйте, капитан Локли. Интересно, а почему…  
Гарибальди положил дочери руки на плечи, мягко подталкивая ее к выходу.  
\- Ну вот и познакомились… полагаю, вы простите нас, капитан, за то, что мы не можем задерживаться. Мэри устала в дороге, ей надо поспать… Думаю, у нас еще будет время для душевной беседы…  
Локли кивнула.  
Мэри сдвинула брови.  
\- Па, но я вовсе не хочу спать… я хотела только спросить, почему…  
\- Мэри! – многозначительно сказал Гарибальди, чуть сжав ее плечико, - мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос недавно. Давай не будем повторяться, а?  
Но дочь явно не слушала его. Ее взгляд остановился на модели станции, которая уже много лет служила украшением офиса.  
\- Вау, какая прелесть! – вскрикнула девочка и, вывернувшись из рук отца, подскочила к модели. – Интересно, а из чего…  
Локли открыла было рот, но опоздала. Раздался ужасный грохот, и модель станции слетела с подставки. Рухнула на пол и разлетелась вдребезги.  
Локли прикрыла глаза.  
Началось… видимо, это наследственное…  
\- МЭРИ!!! – простонал Гарибальди, начиная багроветь, - Какого черта!!!  
Девочка растеряно смотрела на остатки модели станции, а потом вскинула глаза на отца.  
\- Мама запретила тебе ругаться при мне, помнишь? А ты уже в третий раз ругаешься…  
Гарибальди схватил ее в охапку. Потом бросил на Локли страдальческий взгляд.  
\- Я возмещу убытки, капитан. Всего хорошего!  
Он стремительно направился к выходу из кабинета, сжимая в руках барахтающуюся дочь.  
\- Я просто хотела спросить, почему… - сказала Мэри, но конца фразы Локли уже не услышала.  
\- У вас _очень_ милая дочь, мистер Гарибальди, - сказала она им вослед. А потом принялась собирать осколки с пола.

* * *

В последние дни станция все больше походила на сумасшедший дом. Одна дочка мистера Гарибальди чего стоила. За те три дня, что они пребывали на В5, девчонка умудрилась три раза сбежать из-под присмотра своего папочки, а это было нелегко сделать, учитывая его прошлое. Пару раз Гарибальди сам справлялся с возникшей проблемой, но на третий раз сдался и обратился к службе безопасности станции.  
\- Это стихийное бедствие, а не ребенок! – сокрушался он, разговаривая с Заком, - Ума не приложу, куда она делась на сей раз… она способна на что угодно!  
\- Ну, думаю, что с ней ничего страшного не случится, - добродушно заметил Зак, пытаясь успокоить своего бывшего шефа, который вот уже час бегал по кругу в его кабинете, - Таких детей хранит сам бог…  
\- Она способна забраться в реактор станции, если вдруг ей это взбредет в голову… - бормотал Гарибальди, нервно размахивая руками. Потом остановился и посмотрел на Зака: - Кстати, реактор надо учесть при поисках.  
\- Да брось ты, Майкл! – отмахнулся Зак и хлопнул его по плечу, - Лучше садись, успокойся. Мои ребята ее ищут. Ты их знаешь, они всю станцию перевернут, только чтобы её найти.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, Зак, - сказал Гарибальди, а потом выхватил сигару. Посмотрел на нее, вздохнул и снова убрал в карман. Покосился на Зака. – Ты знаешь, что Мэри еще в четыре года умудрилась на Марсе прогуляться по собственной инициативе за пределами купола? Меня тогда чуть кондратий не хватил… Боже, а что, если она полезет в доки?!  
Он снова заметался по кабинету Зака.  
\- И дернул же меня черт взять ее в это опасное место, полное кровожадных инопланетян и злобных тварей… ну, если с ней что-нибудь случится…  
В это время в кабинет вошла Локли, одетая в гражданское. Гарибальди не сразу узнал ее в этом виде.  
\- Мистер Гарибальди, - с расстановкой сказала она, - кажется, вы кого-то потеряли?  
Гарибальди мгновенно вскипел. Он не собирался терпеть ее насмешки в такое время.  
\- Капитан, я бы сказал вам со всей прямотой, но…  
Тут он осекся, увидев, кого привела капитан.  
\- Папа! – воскликнула Мэри и бросилась ему навстречу.  
\- Где ты была?! – прорычал он, схватив ее на руки. – Когда ты научишься слушаться своего отца, а?!  
\- Я нашла ее на Нижнем уровне, она играла с тамошними малолетними беспризорниками, - сказала Локли. – Шустрая девчонка. Похоже, вам с ней нелегко приходится.  
Мистер Гарибальди в смущении смотрел на Локли.  
\- Капитан… спасибо вам за то, что нашли мою дочь… - медленно выдавил он, - я… ваш должник…  
Зак в изумлении посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - ответила Локли, а потом ушла.

* * *

Локли вошла в свою каюту и с наслаждением сбросила надоевший китель.  
Гарибальди, устав следить за своей дочкой, улетел на Марс вечерним рейсом. Локли испытала огромное облегчение, проводив его.  
Сьюзан Иванова улетала утром.  
Поскорее бы.  
Локли повесила китель на стул, потом повернулась к столу.  
Иванова очень обрадовалась, узнав, что Гарибальди на станции. Она целый день бродила с ним и его дочерью по «Вавилону 5», вспоминая прошлые дни.  
Локли была только рада этому. Иванова перестала досаждать ей, переключив свое внимание на бывшего шефа службы безопасности.  
«Ладно, до утра я еще потерплю», - сказала она себе, а потом легла на кровать, пытаясь уснуть. И тут она вспомнила… вспомнила это…  
\- Черт! Письмо от Маркуса! – воскликнула она, вскочив с кровати. Бросилась к столу, порылась в бумагах. – Я ведь чуть не забыла…  
Отыскав узкий конверт, на котором стояла размашистая подпись, она подошла к терминалу и связалась с Ивановой.  
Капитан Иванова уже была на своем корабле, готовясь к отбытию.  
\- Слушаю вас, капитан Локли, - сказала она, - надеюсь, у вас все в порядке?  
Локли, как могла, объяснила ей ситуацию.  
Иванова на мгновение изменилась в лице.  
\- Я скоро буду, - коротко ответила она и отключила связь.

* * *

Локли передала ей конверт. Иванова медленно взяла его в руки, внимательно рассмотрев подпись.  
\- Как… как все это случилось? – спросила она хрипло.  
Локли вздохнула. Как ей рассказать об этом? Она не могла рассказать всей правды, это было слишком личное, слишком… болезненное воспоминание.  
\- Поверьте мне, это очень длинная история, - ответила Локли, - Большую часть которой я просто не могу вам рассказать. И не только вам. Вообще никому. Думаю, что вы меня поймете. Я скажу только, что Маркус был очень рад, узнав, что… его поступок действительно спас вам жизнь. Его это… успокоило. Вот и все, что я могу сказать. Простите.  
Иванова на мгновение прищурилась, но потом кивнула.  
\- Понимаю… спасибо, капитан.  
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Локли остановила ее, решив задать один вопрос, давно мучивший ее:  
\- Капитан Иванова… простите, если я буду бестактной, но… доктор Франклин недавно связался со мной, уже в который раз, и спрашивает насчет… криогенной камеры с телом Маркуса…  
Иванова напряглась всем телом, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Он просит разрешения перевезти камеру на Землю, в его лабораторию. Там более совершенная техника… и вообще, надежнее…  
Иванова помотала головой.  
\- Нет, - сказала она твердо, - Маркус любил «Вавилон 5». Думаю, ему бы не хотелось покидать эту станцию… К тому же он родом с колонии, и никогда особо не любил Землю… Вряд ли ему понравится, что его тело будет находиться среди незнакомых ему людей, в незнакомом ему мире.  
Локли кивнула.  
\- Я… поговорю со Стивеном на эту тему, при случае, - сказала Сьюзан, а потом вышла из ее кабинета, бережно прижимая к груди конверт.

* * *

Локли сидела в своей каюте, слушая новости. Перед ней стояла чашечка кофе. Настоящего кофе, уродившегося на станции. Локли обнаружила маленькую плантацию в гидропонном саду, и попросила работников присмотреть за ней.  
Звякнул Stellarcom, Локли увидела, что пришло несколько писем.  
\- Просмотреть почту, - сказала она, устраиваясь поудобнее с чашечкой кофе.  
Первое письмо было с Марса, от мистера Гарибальди и его супруги. Содержание его поразило Локли наповал. Видимо, мистер Гарибальди сошел с ума. Он горячо поблагодарил ее за то, что она нашла его дочь, и даже извинился перед ней за все те гадости, что наговорил прежде. А его жена, Лиз, пригласила ее к ним на Марс.  
\- Если представится такой случай, - сказала она, улыбаясь, - то мы будем всегда рады видеть вас, мисс Локли.  
Локли несколько раз ущипнула себя за руку, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это.  
Придя в себя, она приказала открыть второе письмо.  
На экране появилось лицо Ивановой. Она была бледной как смерть, и задыхалась от ярости.  
\- Ну, капитан Локли, это слишком!! – выкрикнула она, и ее глаза гневно сверкнули, - Такого я вам не прощу никогда!  
Локли недоуменно расширила глаза.  
\- Я всегда считала вас здравомыслящей особой, не способной на такие дурацкие шуточки… - продолжала Иванова, пытаясь говорить ровно и холодно, но ее голос то и дело срывался, - И уж тем более я не думала, что вы способны на такую… омерзительную низость…  
Локли ничего не понимала. О чем она?!  
\- Я никогда не думала… - Иванова замолчала, не в силах больше сдерживать себя. Некоторое время она стояла, закрыв лицо руками, а потом решительно посмотрела на нее. – Вот, взгляните!  
Она схватила конверт и достала из него… чистый лист бумаги. Повертела его в разные стороны.  
\- Это была очень дурацкая шутка, капитан, и я никогда… слышите меня? НИКОГДА не прощу ее вам!!!  
Тут письмо обрывалось.  
Локли, потрясенная происходящим, поставила остывающий кофе на стол.  
Она по-прежнему ничего не понимала.  
Как такое могло случиться?! Ведь она собственными глазами видела, как Маркус писал это письмо, и как он потом запечатал конверт…  
Локли провела рукой по лбу.  
Бесполезно ломать голову над необъяснимыми вещами.  
\- Что ж… - медленно сказала она, выключив видеофон, - никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь…


End file.
